


Immovable

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Juvenilia, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith can move Bosco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immovable

_You're making a mistake. Nothing moves him, Faith, nothing._

_I move him._

One year after my divorce, a divorce mainly about Bosco and me, those words still echoed in my ears. The part that scared me was that each day opened my eyes to the truth a little more.

After a day of rough calls that seemed to roll off him, I found him standing outside the precinct. I snuck up behind him and shoved him, making him stumble.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see if I could still move you."

The kiss meant I could.


End file.
